thegachalifefandomcom-20200213-history
Games
Games is a key feature in Gacha Life. It is a way to get Gems. There are currently 8 games you can play. Different minigames have different number of lives. If you lose all lives, the game is over and you'll get your results and prize (Gems). Your highscore is saved. There's always a BONUS on one game. If you play on the game which has a BONUS text, you get double the gems for the same amount of points. 1chi's Math * 1chi has some math problems for you! * Solve them before time runs out! 1chi's Math is one of the mini games. In this game, you need to tap/click the correct answer of 1chi's questions in 5 seconds. You get 1 point for answering questions correctly. You have 3 lives. If you are too slow or your answer is wrong, you lose a life. Prize List Bex's Festival * Bex's favorite food is chicken nuggets! * Catch them as they fall down! * Tap the screen to move Left/Right Bex's Festival is one of the mini games. In this game, you need to catch all the chicken nuggets. You can control Bex by tapping/clicking the screen. You get one point for catching each chicken nugget. You have 5 lives. If you miss one chicken nugget, you lose a life. The game and the sprite gradually gets faster. To get a higher score, do not try to catch chicken nuggets which are too far away from one another, especially when in high speed, as this results in more chicken nuggets missed. As long as the chicken nugget does not touch the ground, you are still able to catch it. Prize List Duck & Dodge * Luni has too many ducks! * Avoid the ducks by moving Left/Right * Double tap to Dash and Evade Duck & Dodge is one of the mini games. In this game, you need to avoid Luni's ducks. You can control Luni by tapping/clicking the screen. You get 1 point for every duck you avoid. You have 3 lives. If you touched one of the ducks, you lose a life. The game gradually gets faster. Double tapping/clicking makes Luni run, which also makes him invincible for a few seconds. Use it carefully and you'll be able to get a high score. Prize List Phantom's Remix * Tap the record as soon as the Crossfader lines up! Phantom's Remix is one of the mini games. In this game, you need to tap the disc on the right as soon as the crassfader lines up. You have 5 lives. You get 3 points for getting 'PERFECT', 2 points for getting 'GREAT', 1 point for getting 'GOOD' and none for getting 'MISS'. You lose 1 life for getting 'MISS'. The game gradually gets faster. Prize List Narwhal Sky * Senpaibuns and her narwhal are flying the magical skies! * Collect all the stars you come across, and avoid the crescent moons! Narwhal Sky is one of the mini games. In this game, you need to collect as many stars as you can. Senpaibuns and her narwhal will move up if you hold, and they will fall if you release. You have 3 lives. You lose 1 life if you touch 1 crescent moon. The game gradually gets faster. To get a higher score, avoid flying too high or slow in the air, as the sprite bounces off, potentially touching a crescent moon. Prize List Orca Sploosh! * Mumble's Orca wants to sploosh! * Tap/Drag on the screen to move the orca Left/Riht to sploosh the gacha balls back into the ajjr Orca Sploosh! is one of the mini games. In this game, you need to sploosh as many gacha balls as you can. You can control the orca by tapping/clicking/dragging. You have 10 lives. You lose 1 life for every gacha ball that sunk to the bottom of the screen. The balls gradually falls faster but the orca's speed stays the same. As long as the gacha balls do not touch the bottom, you can still catch the ball. Prize List Picc Pawket Rhythm * Picc & Pawket are here to steal the show! * Tap on the notes as they intersect with the rhythm line Picc Pawket Rhythm is one of the minigames. In this game, you need to tap/click on all the notes as accurate as possible. You have 10 lives. You get 3 points for getting 'PERFECT', 2 points for getting 'GREAT', 1 point for getting 'GOOD' and none for getting 'MISS'. You lose 1 life for getting 'MISS'. The game gradually gets faster. Prize List Abushu Candy Toss! * Abushu and her friends want candy! * Tap on the bunnies as they pop up from their holes * Don't take too long or miss! Abushu Candy Toss! is one of the mini games. In this game, you need to tap/click on the bunnies as soon as they appear. You have 3 lives. You lose 1 life if you didn't tap on time or tapped an empty hole. The games gradually gets harder. Trivia * In 1chi's Math, 1chi slapping the ruler is a reference of Baldi's Basics, in which Baldi slaps ruler when he's angry. Category:Features